


5 Times Eren Surprises Everyone

by AutumnStevenson4



Series: One Shits [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 1957 words!, 5 Times, Books, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Chores, Eren Yeager-centric, Excited Hanji, Levi Likes To Scare The Soldiers, Levi's age, Mathematics, Minor Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer, Other, Randomness, Realization, Rumors, Salute, Singer Eren Yeager, Singing, Smart Eren Yeager, Surprises, eren can read, lost boy, monotone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnStevenson4/pseuds/AutumnStevenson4
Summary: 5 times Eren Jaeger surprises everyone with stuff they didn't know/realize!(Please read, work is better than the summary!)





	5 Times Eren Surprises Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> Just to let you know, I came up with this at a random time. I was thinking of one of those "5+1 Times...." fanfictions and decided to do my own, except this one is just 5 times. 
> 
> I also finished this on 9/13/2018. 
> 
> Don't expect a lot of updates after Tuesday, 9/18/2018. My mama is making go to a creative writing class and it last from two hours. 
> 
> 1,957 words and 6 pages!!! I didn't even try, but I'm happy with it!

**1:**

   When Eren entered the training grounds, he didn’t expect everyone huddling and whispered to each other. The strangest thing, however, was that Captain Levi and Commander Erwin were nowhere to be found. Then again, Hanji probably dragged them off somewhere. What Eren was really interested in was what everybody was whispering about. When he got closer to the huddle, he realized that Krista and Ymir weren’t in it. He saw the two girls having a conversation far from the huddle, leaning on what looked like a fence. Shrugging, Eren continued his walk to the huddle. “What’re you whispering about?”. His question seemed to startle a lot of people, considering they nearly flew three feet in the air. “Oh, Eren! What are we whispering about?....Uh, guys what were we whispering about?” Connie asked, rubbing the back of his nearly bald head.

 

  Mikasa just rolled her eyes as everyone set their nervous eyes on her, looked at Eren, and spoke in the same monotone voice she always used, and said “We were talking about if Krista and Ymir were gay or not.”. Clearly, the rest of the group thought she was going to use a cover up because they all looked at her with panicked eyes. Eren just got confused, the group not knowing since he apparently could hide his emotions really well. The group watched as Eren just blinked at them with a face with no emotion. Just as they thought he was going to blow up, he calmly said, “Uh...you all know Krista and Ymir are dating right? Also, the right term is lesbian, not gay.” and walked off.

 

   Connie and Sasha just looked at him as he walked with wide eyes, Armin blushed at not knowing, Jean and Marco glanced at each other, Mikasa and Annie didn’t care, Berolt just stood there, and Reiner looked like he was trying to figure things out.

Finally, Reiner looked at the group and said, “We’re freaking idiots.”.

* * *

 

**2:**

  Captain Levi Ackerman was sipping his tea in the mess hall, starring at the 104th. He heard his name, or Captain Levi, come from the field of whispers so he was keeping watch. So far, the brats were only huddling together and not eating, something the were going to regret later. Or not, you never know if they’re going to throw up. _Ugh._

 

    “I don’t know why you’re worried Levi. They know if they’re bad mouthing you they’d get a beating...or not depending on how bad they insult you.” Erwin commented, looking at Levi from the corner of his eye. Levi just made a “tch” sound, glanced at him, and looked back at the table. He now noticed that the Jaeger brat was walking up to the table. Huh. He honestly didn’t even notice that Jaeger wasn’t in the huddle. “Hey guys? What’re you talking about this time?” Levi could now hear every word the group was saying. No doubt he was going to go deaf one day, he was honestly surprised he wasn’t deaf already.  

 

    The group was stuttering now, trying to find excuses. Jaeger just raised an eyebrow at their excuses, knowing that they were faking it. They really needed to learn how to lie. Suddenly, Jaeger just cocked his hip and put a hand on it saying “How about you all stop trying to lie and tell the truth?”. “Well dang, Eren knows how to sass!” Hanji excitedly shouted. Levi totally forget that Erwin and Hanji were watching as well, having heard the whole thing. The group continued to stuttered until Leonhart, in her monotone, said “We were guessing Captain Levi’s age.”. Well. Levi certainly didn’t expect that, but his instincts were right. Jaeger again raised an eyebrow, still with a cocked hip, and said “Uh...he’s ***** 32.”.

 

   How the Hell did the brat know his age?! Levi angrily glanced at Hanji and Erwin, but they both looked surprised. “We’re talking to him later.”. Levi didn’t leave any room to argue as he quickly got up and stormed out of the mess hall.

 

**~~~O.O~~~O.O~~~O.O~~~**

   Levi, Erwin, and Hanji were heading to where they were told Jaeger was. Hanji was happily greeting everyone as she skipped to their destination, Erwin was quietly marching, and Levi had a murderous look on his face. Only when they were totally alone did Levi speak. “Erwin...you know if Jaeger knows something, anything, we’re going to have to take measures.” Levi whispered, even though they were alone. Erwin glanced at Levi, but played along. “Yes, I know that. Only...what are we going to do?” Erwin whispered. “I don’t know.” Levi answered as they entered out side. They found Eren stacking hay bales near the stalls. He immediately salutes, his right fist over his heart, and said “Captain sir!”. So, he’s not a complete idiot like Springer.

 

   “How do you know my age?” Levi asked in a low, dangerous voice. Eren blankly stared at his captain until he shook his head. “Oh, oh! Ah, I just remember you saying “ ***** Thirty two minus five, twenty seven plus five, and thirty two divided by two.” when Krista asked what your age was.” Jaeger laughed. Hanji, Erwin, and Levi (although he didn’t show it), were surprised by this answer. They didn’t think Jaeger could even read, much less do math. “Ah...well Jaeger, we’d appreciate it if you didn’t spread the information. Continue what you were doing.” Erwin quickly recovered from his surprise and lead Hanji and Levi back their respective places.

* * *

 

**3:**

    Connie was sprinting across the grounds, looking for Sasha. He already searched the kitchen/mess hall the training grounds, and everywhere she should and would be, but he couldn’t find her. He was nearing a corner when he heard something….was someone singing?

 

“ ***** _He told me to_ _believe,  believe in him and believe in me. Together we will fly away in a cloud of green, to your beautiful destiny…._ ”

 

 Someone was defintally singing. Could’ve been an angel too. Connie soon heard footsteps coming up the hall. He didn’t know why, but he didn’t want this person to know he was there. He ran all the way back to the mess hall and back to the 104th’s usual table. “Guys, guys, guys, guys! You won’t believe what I heard just now!” Connie excitedly told them as he skidded to his seat. Sasha was back and sitting in her seat, now listening to Connie. “Well? What is it?” Jean said, leaning on the table. “Okay! So you know how I was looking for Sasha? Well, I already check the mess hall and the training grounds, so I went to look around the castle. When I came close to the hall by the bathroom, you know, the one with that weird smell that never goes away? I was walking down that hallway when I came to the corner and heard someone singing! But it wasn’t normal singing, it was like this person was an angel!” Connie excitedly went through his speech, some words mixing together but they could still understand him.

 

     Ymir just looked blankly at Connie and the others, who were talking excitedly over who could be the singer. Getting out of her head space, she recalled what she heard from another soldier the other day. “You know guys…” Ymir interrupted them, getting their attention. “I heard a rumor that a little ghostie ghost was hanging around the building. They also said they could sing like an angel! It’s been happening all over too, but no one ever sees their face.” Ymir waited for the chaos to happen.

 

“What!?” There we go.

 

 Ymir was explaining  the rumor when Eren, once again, walked to their table. They didn’t know where he was going, but Mikasa was working up a storm worrying if he ate or not. This time, he sat down beside Armin and asked “So, you all heard the rumor of the ghost that sings?”. Connie nodded and excitedly explained his tale. Eren just nodded and hummed during his telling. When Connie was finished, Eren leaned his head onto the palm of his hand and said, “Hm. Well, the rumor is true! Only he’s not a ghost, he’s me!”. Everyone began looking at him like he was insane, until he started singing. “ _He told me to_ _believe,  believe in him and believe in me. Together we will fly away in a cloud of green, to your beautiful destiny.”._ Everyone in the mess hall was now looking at their “ghost”. Pretty soon, the mess hall was a battle field, people trying to ask Eren questions at the same time. It took a threat from Hanji, Erwin, and finally Levi for everything to settle down. Eren once again surprised them.

* * *

**4:**

   “Hey Armin? Can you read this for me please? I’ve already got enough horse facts in my brain to make it hurt!” Connie whined as he shoved a book in front of Armin. They’ve been  learning about horses for more than three hours now, and everyone’s brain hurt. “Not now Connie. Maybe later? I’m still trying to figure out this plan.” Armin sighed. “Yeah.” Connie whined and went back to his table, setting his book down and dropping his head into his arms. “I’m never going to get this! How do they expect is to remember this?!” Connie whined again, his voice muffled. “I can read it for you Connie!” Eren said, carrying a stack of books. Before anyone had time to argue, he began reading.

 

    “ _A horse's emotions depend on her surroundings and the emotions of his or her human counterpart. Some horses have a tendency to be scared easily, or get "spooked." Sometimes spooking can occur simply because a horse comes into contact with an unfamiliar object, sometimes because of an alteration of its routine, and sometimes inexplicably. If your horse gets spooked and you want to calm him or her down in a hurry, follow these steps._ ”. Everyone once again stared at him, surprised. Armin began checking over the words in the book over and over, until he finally stood still. “Holy crap….” Jean’s voice cracked. It was then that everyone noticed that Hanji, Erwin, and Levi were standing in the doorway. Hanji was excitedly bouncing up and down, her smile about it break her face.

“You can read!?”.

* * *

**5:**

 

It had been a normal day and everyone was lazing around. There conversations were mostly normal, some people were still shocked that Eren could read, and the others were talking about their chores. Eren was doing neither, instead staring at a wall with a “I’m thinking” expression. It wasn’t but a minutes later when Eren blinked and turned to the group. “Hey guys? ***** Our salute is us basically stabbing ourselves in the heart and kidney area, implying that we’re going to die.” Eren said in his normal voice, but yet a slightly monotone voice.

 

  The 104th, along with Hanji, Levi, Erwin, Petra, Eld, Gunther, and Oluo, who were standing near them for some reason, stared wide eyed at Eren. The all knew that some of them were going to die, it wasn’t a fact hard to miss. But realizing that their salute basically promised their death was a little scarier.

 

  “Well, shit Jaeger. You found out the point of the salute.” Levi said, making everyone turned to him. He had his normal, annoyed looking face, along with a hint of amusement in his eyes. Even so, the 104th, Levi’s squad, Hanji, and Erwin stared at Levi. Eren also had his normal face, only it had less expression. Erwin would have to have a talk with Levi about scaring the soldiers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Hajime Isayama never said Levi's real age, only that his age was "more than 30", so I chose 32. 
> 
> *32-5=27, 27+5=32, 32፥2=16. 
> 
> *This is what I imagine Eren singing "Lost Boy" like: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w5tljlBFkJw
> 
> *I was reading someone's notes on DeviantArt, and it said their salutes were just theme stabbing themselves in these areas. Thank you random person! 
> 
> *Thanks for reading, all the kudos, and (hopefully)the future comments!*
> 
> Thank you for reading! Don't forget to comment, bookmark, and kudo!


End file.
